


The 12 days of Christmas

by batpan



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, T rating for language, lots of fluff, some violence in 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batpan/pseuds/batpan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 Christmas-themed jaydick one-shots because I'm feeling festive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Cookies

It’d been a long week away, and all Jason really wanted to do was take a long hot shower, and then crawl into bed and never come out.   
And if Dick was home, he’d better be prepared to join him, because _fuck_ , Jason had actually missed the older man. He would never admit it, but he had also gotten used to sharing a bed with an overheated body pressed up against his side, legs tangled together. In fact, he had gotten so used to it, that he’d had a hard time sleeping while he was out traveling with Roy for their mission.

Jason swung open the door to the apartment he shared with Dick, and nearly stumbled back. Instantly he was assaulted with the sound of Christmas music and the strong smell of something sweet. Okay _, a lot_ of sweet.   
Cautiously he entered the apartment, making sure to shut the door behind him.

Dick was in the kitchen, apparently oblivious to Jason’s return. He was bent over, pulling what looked to be a tray of cookies out of the oven. His hips were swaying along gently in time to the festive music playing from the radio. Definitely not a bad sight, Jason thought, but it was also a dangerous one.

“Looks like I came home just in time to stop you from burning the place down.” Jason called out, dropping his bag on the floor and approaching his boyfriend.

Dick spun around, tray of cookies nearly crashing to the floor. His face lit up when his eyes landed on Jason, and _damn_ that never got old. Carefully, Dick placed the tray down on a hotplate, and then was running at Jason, instantly throwing his arms around the broader man.

“Jay! You’re home ear-“ Before he could finish, Jason crashed into his lips, swallowing the sentence down. _Yeah, he definitely missed this._

Dick pulled away a moment later, but kept their foreheads pressed together. “Hm, did you miss me, Littlewing?” he asked with a knowing smirk.

“Not sure why, but…yeah. I missed you Dickie.” Jason said, only a little surprised at how easily the words came out.

The smirk on Dick’s face evolved into a glowing smile, and Jason’s heartbeat picked up, because yeah, Dick tended to have that effect on him.

“I missed you too, Jay.” And then he was reaching up for another kiss.

“So, what’s with the baking?” Jason asked after they pulled apart and he’d caught his breath.

“I had some free time and thought it’d be nice. Tis the season and all that.”

“Are they edible?” Jason asked, mouth quirking up. Dick smacked him on the chest and spun around, heading back into the kitchen.

He plucked a cookie off the tray and beckoned Jason over with a finger. “Taste for yourself.”

Jason hesitated for a second, Dick wasn’t exactly known for being the best cook after all, but reluctantly he closed the distance between them and grabbed the sweet treat from Dick’s hand. It looked like it was chocolate chip, and it didn’t have any signs of being burnt, definitely a good sign. He took a bite, the cookie was warm and gooey, and _fuck,_ it was good.

Jason moaned around the mouthful of cookie, and Dick grinned triumphantly.

“There is no way in hell that you made these.” Jason said after swallowing down the bite.

“I promise you that I did.” Dick insisted.

“ _How?_ ” Jason demanded.

Dick’s eyes narrowed. “I’ll admit I can’t cook, but baking is a whole other story, as you can taste.” He snapped.

“They really aren’t that different, Dick.” Jason argued.

“They’re different enough that I’m better at one than the other.” Dick counter-argued, crossing his arms.

“Okay, fine, whatever. Why have you been holding out on me all this time though?”

Dick shrugged. “Baked goods aren’t exactly the best diet for vigilantes, so I try and stay away from it.”

“And sugary cereal is any better?” Jason questioned, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

“Shut up, Jason!” Dick laughed.

Jason smiled, and let his eyes wander around the kitchen. It was kind of a mess. Cookie sheets, dirty bowls, flour, sugar, and more were spread all over the countertops. The kitchen table they usually ate at was completely covered in fancily frosted cut-out sugar cookies.

“Holy shit, Dick! How long have you been at this?” He asked as he picked up a cookie shaped like and decorated as Santa.

“All day, pretty much. I haven’t been sleeping very well either so…” He trailed off, and that meant he could have started these late last night and has been at it since. Suddenly, Jason felt a lot better about needing Dick by his side to sleep at night, because it sounded like Dick was having the very same problem.

“C’mon,” Jason said, grabbing Dick’s hand. “I think that’s enough cookie making for one day. You and I _both_ need to catch up on our sleep.”

Dick began to protest. “But-“

“No buts, we are taking a hot shower and then going to sleep for the next week.”

***

The entire apartment smelled like various types of cookies, but Jason was clean and Dick was already passed out, his face pressed up against the crook of his neck, so nothing else really mattered.

Jason let out a content sigh and pressed his lips against Dick’s forehead. As he drifted off towards sleep himself, he only had one thought:

_He was home._


	2. O Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick drags Jason along to pick out the *perfect* Christmas Tree.

“I just don’t get the point.” Jason huffed from the passenger seat, arms crossed and glaring out the windshield.

Dick rolled his eyes, but couldn’t fight the fond smile tugging at his mouth. _Typical pouty Jason._ “It’s a Christmas tradition!” Dick insisted.

“Yeah, in general. Doesn’t mean everyone has to do it.” Jason grumbled.

“Maybe, but I’ve always really loved it.”

“I still don’t get it.”

“Jason, have you ever even decorated a Christmas tree before?” Dick asked, the thought suddenly occurring to him.

Jason hesitated, but… “I-I don’t think so.”

“Not even…not even when you were living at the manor?” Dick questioned, a little hesitantly. He found it hard to believe he hadn’t. Bruce may have been a scrooge, but Alfred always made sure Dick’s Christmases were the best. He couldn’t see Alfred treating Christmas with Jason around any differently.

“Well, now that you mention it, I’ve got some vague memories of decorating a huge ass tree with Alfred.” Jason admitted. “Some of my memories are a bit skewed though.”  
Yeah that was normal. Death and the pit fucked Jay up pretty good.

“Hmm, well I don’t doubt it. Alfred and I would always have to drag Bruce out to help pick out a tree, and I’d help decorate every year. I’m sure you did the same.” Dick said, trying to lighten the suddenly dark mood.  
This was supposed to be a good day, after all.

A moment later they were pulling into the lot where dozens of Christmas Trees were being sold. Begrudgingly, it seemed, Jason got out of the car.

“You know, if you’re really so against this, you just have to say the word and we’re off.” Dick said in a sing-song tone.

“Nope, we’re already here, so we might as well go through with it.” Jason said, stubborn as ever, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets.

“If you’re sure…could you at least stop acting so grumpy?” Dick asked, linking their arms together. Jason gave him a smile that was definitely forced, but all Dick could do was laugh.

And so the pair headed towards the first aisle of trees lined up, Dick intent on finding the perfect one.

“Oh, this one is kind of nice.” Dick said, surveying the first to catch his eye. “What do you think, Jay?”

“S’fine.” Jason mumbled, not really paying much attention.

Dick glared at him. “C’mon Jay, you’re just as much a part of this excursion, your input would be appreciated.”

“And I said it was fine. If you like it we can get it.” Jason snapped back.

Dick closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath of air, releasing it slowly.

“Let’s keep looking.”

They went on for a while. Jason had definitely picked up on the fact that Dick wanted feedback. “How about this one?” Dick would ask, only for Jason to snap back something like “ _Too big!”_ or _“Not green enough!”_

While it sounded like things to take into consideration, Jason’s tone was too sarcastic and the whole ordeal was beginning to give Dick a headache. He was about to give up entirely, when it finally happened, Jason showed a sign of interest.

“Hey, Dick. What about this one?”

Dick spun around to find Jason staring wistfully at a tree. A surge of hope rushed through Dick, and he approached Jason cautiously, as if a sudden movement would snap him out of it.

“You like this one?” Dick asked carefully, trying to keep his expression neutral as he looked over the evergreen. He had to admit, it was a nice tree. Not too big, not too small, perfect for their medium sized apartment.

“I mean, its ok I guess…if you don’t like it we can keep looking.”

“No, Jay. I think it’s perfect.” Dick said, a smile slipping onto his face.

“Yeah?” Jason asked, a bit sheepishly.

“Yeah, really good eye, Babe.”

Dick didn’t miss the flush of pink that colored Jason’s cheeks at the endearment.

 

The tree was purchased and tied down to the top of Dick’s car.

“Wonder how Ivy feels about people killing these trees and using them as decorations.” Jason said aloud as Dick drove them through Gotham’s traffic.

“Huh. I’d imagine she’s not a big fan. I’m surprised she’s never thrown a huge fit about it either, though. Ya know, like start a protest, or worse, have the trees attack everyone.” Dick hummed.

Jason laughed at that. “Damn, we’re tree killers Dickie.”

Dick rolled his eyes. “We didn’t kill the tree Jay, it was pre-cut anyway.”

“Ah, well we supported the slaughter of Christmas trees everywhere, then. Think about it, if people like us didn’t purchase Christmas trees, they wouldn’t be cut down in the first place.”

“Jay, if it bothers you so much, we can get a fake one next year. Although, I’m not really sure where we’d store it…”

“The idea is appealing,” Jason admitted. “Then we wouldn’t have to go through the hassle of going out and looking for the perfect one.”

“Aw, but Jason, you picked out such a lovely tree.” Dick teased lightly.

Jason snorted at that. “I think you’re just saying that because you were as ready to get out of there as I was.”

Dick glanced over at him quickly. “Are you saying you didn’t genuinely like the tree? That you just picked one at random to appease me?”

“I- no. I really did like the tree, but-“

“And I really liked it too.” Dick insisted, because it was true and he wished Jason didn’t find that so hard to believe. He reached over and grasped Jason’s hand, and the two fell into a peaceful silence.  
The car was quiet the rest of the drive, aside from the soft melody of classic Christmas songs playing from the radio.

 

The tree may not have been too big, but that didn’t mean it was any less of a pain in the ass to get up and into their third floor apartment. A fact that Jason was more than happy to let Dick know.

“Too much work for one holiday.” Jason grumbled, throwing himself dramatically on the couch as Dick straightened the tree to perfection.

“Little to the left.” Jason muttered.

Dick adjusted it. “Good?”

“Yeah.”

Dick stepped back to take a look. “Awesome. Now we just need to decorate it.”

“Wait, Dick,” Jason sat up abruptly “What the hell are we supposed to decorate it with?”

“Huh…well, looks like we’re going shopping!” Dick beamed, and Jason groaned.


	3. Need A Little Christmas Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've got a tree, but nothing to decorate it with. But Dick might not stop at just decorating the tree...

Jason never really celebrated Christmas, one of numerous reasons why he couldn’t figure out why Dick was making such a huge deal of prepping for the holiday.

He had blurry memories of his mother putting forth an effort around Christmas time, but those were from when he was really little, more than likely some of his earliest memories. As he got older, and she strayed more towards drugs, Christmas kind of became non-existent for him.   
Until he moved into the manor, according to the memories Dick awakened yesterday on their little tree shopping excursion. Ever since Dick brought it up, pieces of memories kept coming back to him.

Decorating the tree with Alfred, drinking Alfred’s eggnog with him and Bruce, stuff like that. There were also pieces of a memory where he was opening presents with the former mentioned, but he couldn’t for the life of him remember what was in any of the boxes.

“Jay, c’mon!” Dick’s overly-enthusiastic voice pulled him abruptly from his thoughts.

Right. Christmas decoration shopping…

What they needed was a few ornaments and lights for the tree, but apparently Dick was seeing otherwise. As Jason pushed the cart along, items kept piling up. Ornaments, more lights than they needed, stockings (they didn’t even have a fireplace!), garland (whatever the hell that was), a wreath…  
By the time Dick was through, their apartment was probably going to look like Christmas threw up on it.

Jason bit his tongue, though, refraining from any negativity. If this is what made Dick happy…well, it was for less than a month. Jason could deal. Dick loved Christmas, and Jason loved Dick. Therefore Jason would have to hold back the Grinch within himself.

“Dick, I get that you’re really enthusiastic about this stuff, but make sure you don’t go too overboard. Our apartment isn’t that big, remember.”

That was the only time Jason spoke up without Dick prompting him first. And the only reason he did so was because the pileup in the cart was starting to get dangerously close to tipping.

“Heh, yeah we do have a lot, huh? This should be good enough.” He said, shooting a glowing grin in Jason’s direction.

Jason smiled back, just a little upturn of his lip. “Yeah, Dickie. Definitely enough.”

“Sorry, Jay. Everything just looked nice and I-yeah.” Dick sighed, smile still on his handsome face.

“No need to apologize, Dick. I just think that if we keep piling this stuff up, it’s going to go timber.”

And Jason had no idea what it was he said, but suddenly Dick’s face was softening, and then he was _right there,_ his lips brushing up against Jason’s cheek, gone nearly as fast as they appeared. A peck. On the cheek. In…public.

His face was _not_ reddening, dammit.

 

_***_

Upon returning home, Dick insisted that they start decorating, and really, Jason wasn’t surprised at all.

“We’ll start by decorating the apartment, and then decorate the tree last.” Dick announced as he unpacked the bags of stuff they’d just lugged into the place.

“Sure Dick, but what am I supposed to do?”

Jason had no idea how Dick wanted things arranged, or even what went where. Hell, there were some things that Dick purchased that Jason was still trying to figure out the importance of.

“Just follow my instruction, no worries Jay. I’ll do the tedious stuff, I just need your help hanging up the lights and garland.” Dick told him with a knowing smile.

“Awesome.” Jason muttered, clapping his hands together.

“You can help unpack and open things too, though.” Dick suggested with a smirk.

“Right, got it.”

 

Once Jason helped Dick put it around the front door frame and along the long window that stretched across their living room, he knew what garland was. He’d seen it before. It was a fairly common Christmas decoration, just something he’d never bothered putting a name to, much less knowing it had a name.

Dick had made it fancy though, and Jason also now knew why Dick had bought so many lights. He’d wrapped strands of lights with the garland, and once it was all set up and the lights were plugged in, Jason had to admit it was a good idea. The garland looked nicer with the added lights than just plain.

“Well?” Dick asked, surveying their work.

“I like it. The lights were a good call.” Jason told him earnestly.

Dick was beaming once again, and suddenly he was flying into Jason’s arms, pulling him down into a bruising kiss. When Dick pulled away, grin still on his face, Jason’s head was spinning.

 

The place did end up looking like Christmas threw up on it, but not in the gaudy overdone way Jason had pictured. He had to hand it to Dick, the man had some serious holiday decorating skills.

“Tree time!” Dick announced excitedly, bounding over towards the pile of brand new ornaments.

While Dick was working on the “tedious” stuff, Jason had gone to work on winding the lights around the tree, a rather frustrating process, as he’d come to find out. But at least that part was done and out of the way. All they had to do now was place the ornaments on it. And boy, did Dick buy a lot of ornaments.

He’d gotten a couple boxes of different colored bulbs, a few pop culture ones of their favorite shows and books, and of course, every superhero ornament he could get his hands on. The entire Justice League would be on their tree, and Dick made sure to grab a couple extra Batman and Superman ornaments. Of fucking course. Typical Dick Grayson.  
No Nightwing or Red Hood ornaments though. Whatever, they were too good for that kinda stuff.

Jason hovered at first, more just taking ornaments out of boxes than actually placing them out of the tree. Dick noticed in less than five minutes.

“Jay? Aren’t you going to help put them on the tree?” he asked.

Dick had done such a nice job of decorating the place, and Jason hadn’t the slightest idea of how to…decorate, properly. “Yeah I just…I don’t want to mess it up, I guess.”

“Jason, you won’t mess it up. Just hang the ornaments off the branches, easy-peasy.” Dick tried assuring him, but Jason was stubborn, and clearly filled with some self-doubt.

“I’m not really an expert on this Christmas stuff.” Jason muttered in a weak attempt at an excuse. In reality, all he could think about was Dick’s excitement over the perfect Christmas tree. He didn’t want to ruin that for Dick.

“Hey,” Dick spoke softly, gently brushing Jason’s arm. “You don’t have to be an expert. This is _our_ Christmas tree, one that you picked out, and one that I would love for both of us to decorate together. I don’t care if you’re not an expert, hell! I’m not either, Jay. And so what if maybe you hang a couple ornaments crooked, or bend a few tree branches. I don’t care, what I care about is decorating our first tree together.”

Jason sighed, leaning into Dick’s touch. His lover saw right through him.

“I know it seems like I’ve gone a little Christmas crazy, and I apologize for that. The truth is, I’m just excited. Ever since I left the manor and then broke off from the Titans, I’ve been on my own. And yeah, usually I’ll go back to the manor for the holidays, but Jason, this is the first time in a long time I’ve had someone to celebrate Christmas with. The last few years I didn’t really see any point in decorating, as it was just me. But now, now we’re living together, _we’re together_. I guess I just got a little excited about being able to spend the holiday season with you.”

Jason could hardly believe what he’d just heard. His head was sort of spinning from Dick’s confession, but he managed to let out a chuckle anyway. “You…you’re something else, Dickiebird, ya know that?”

Dick grinned, pulling Jason in closer to him. “Yeah, I know.” He agreed, leaning up to press his lips against Jason’s. The kiss was slow at first, lips just brushing and pecking. But then Jason couldn’t take it much longer. He let his lips part further, catching Dick’s lower lip into his mouth and sucking, making Dick shudder against him. The kiss deepened, tongues diving into each other’s mouths, licking and tasting until they had to come up for air.

They pulled apart, foreheads pressed together, both of them with closed eyes, clinging to one another like their lives depended on it.   
Eventually Dick pulled away, smiling up at Jason.

“I uh, I just want to thank you, Jason. For putting up with me these last couple days. I know all the hustle and bustle of Christmas isn’t really your thing, but I appreciate you tagging along. Having you by my side picking out the tree and decorations, it was really special. That’s why I got excited today, whenever you should some interest. I wanted this to be about _us._ Not me.”

“C’mon,” Jason said, sliding his hands down Dick’s arm to grab onto his hand and give it a squeeze. “We’ve got a tree to finish decorating.”


	4. North Pole Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian makes an appearance...along with Santa Claus!

Dick couldn’t contain the bubble of laughter that came upon reading Tim’s text.  
_This was just too good._

“What’s so funny?” Jason called out from the couch, his head peeking out, staring at Dick curiously.

Dick grinned as he made his way over to the couch and leaned down on it.

“So I guess Tim and Damian made a bet, and Dami lost.”

Jason chuckled. “Yeah? What’s he gotta do?”

“He has to sit on Santa’s lap and get his picture taken with him.”

Jason began howling with laughter, and Dick found himself joining in.

“No fucking way! Oh that is _good_.” Jason said after his laughter died down.

“Unfortunately, Tim won’t be able to witness firsthand. He got called in for some unexpected Titan’s business. He texted me and asked me if I could take Damian tomorrow.” Dick explained.

“Oh, I am definitely tagging along though. I’ve got to see this. Tell Timbo I’ll record it for him.”

Dick rolled his eyes, but had to admit he liked that Jason was willing to go, even if it was to torment Damian. Brotherly bonding came in many forms, apparently.

“So, when we going?” Jason asked, a devilish grin stretched across his face.

“Tomorrow, around noon.”

 

***

 

Damian wasn’t normally the most amiable person, but the mood he was in today would strike fear into the hearts of the toughest souls.

“Hey Little D.” Dick greeted him cheerfully as he climbed into the backseat.

“Shut up, Grayson.” He growled out with more venom than usual.

“Hey!” Jason snapped, twisting around in the passenger seat to glare at the younger boy. “Just because you’re bitter about losing a bet that _you_ were dumb enough to agree to, doesn’t mean you can take it out on Dick.”

Dick glanced at Damian from the rearview mirror, and if looks could kill…

“No one asked for your input, Todd!” Damian seethed. “Why are you even here? Drake asked Grayson to take me today, we don’t need you!”

“Hey, I’m just here for moral support.” Jason said, feigning hurt. But a mischievous look soon crossed his face. “And to record the whole thing.”

“YOU WILL NOT!” Damian yelled, looking about ready to lunge.

Dick sighed. “Guys, please stop. Can’t we all just get along?”

***

 

The mall was decked out in all kinds of Christmas decorations, red, green, and gold covered nearly every inch of the place. Shoppers bustled about, carrying bags full of what was likely to be gifts.   
The place was busy, a fact that seemed to be adding to Damian’s foul mood. He’d nearly taken a couple of shoppers down, and Dick feared for anyone that might find themselves accidentally in Damian’s way.

“Look, Damian I know that you’re not happy about this, but you really can’t take it out on other people.” Dick tried, pressing the issue as gently as he could.

For a moment, Dick was sure that Damian was going to lash out. Instead, he paused and took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly.

“You’re right. I’m sorry, Grayson.” He apologized with a slight nod.

Jason looked between the two of them incredulously. “How…?”

Dick just grinned at him.   
Damian was hard for a lot of people to handle, but from a lot of time and patience, he and Dick had come to a sort of understanding, a mutual respect. Because of this, Damian tended to listen to Dick and the two had an unusual bond.

The trio kept walking, Damian no longer in a vicious rampage.

Eventually they came across a huge sign that read: **_The North Pole_**

“Looks like we’re here.” Jason snickered, earning another deadly glare from Damian.

And he was right. As they continued on, a huge display came into view. There was fake snow, fake presents, Christmas trees, and in the center there was a thrown where Santa himself was seated.   
A long line of children with parents followed it. Damian groaned, and honestly, Dick couldn’t blame him. If he were in the same position, he’d want to get this done and over with as soon as possible. The long line was only going to drag this out.

They got in line and waited, Damian and Jason bickering the entire time. Finally, about 30 minutes later, they were next in line.

“Nervous, Dami?” Dick asked, keeping his tone light, not wanting to set the kid off.

“Tt.” Was the only response he got.

“Next!” A pretty cheerless looking Elf called out, waving Damian over boredly.

Damian hesitated, glancing back at Dick, and yeah, the kid was nervous.   
With a smile, Dick crouched down to be at eye level with Damian. “It’s ok. You’re the toughest kid I know, you can do this. It’s just some random nice old man dressed up, he won’t bite.” He encouraged.

Damian’s shoulders relaxed and he nodded firmly. He spun back around and let another Elf worker lead him up to the old man.

“Ho ho ho!” Santa bellowed, and Damian winced. “Come on up, little boy! Don’t be shy!”

Jason was snickering beside Dick, recording the entire ordeal for Tim as promised.

Dick watched as Damian braced himself before climbing into the old man’s lap.

“Ho ho! And what’s your name young sir?” Santa asked cheerfully.

“Damian.”

“Well! It’s nice to meet you Damian! Have you been a good boy this year?”

And Damian tensed, snapping his neck around towards Dick. Jason was biting back laughter, as Dick nodded at Damian.

Slowly, Damian turned his attention back to Santa. “I- I suppose so.” Dick barely caught the words.

“You suppose?” Santa exclaimed.

“No I- I have. Been good, I mean.” _Oh. Damian must be mortified._

“Well I’m glad to hear, Damian! Now how about you tell me what it is that you would like for Christmas this year.”

Damian was quiet for a moment, pondering his answer, until finally, and hesitantly, he leaned over and whispered his response.   
After that an Elf snapped a picture as Jason snapped a few of his own on his phone.

“Oh!” Dick turned toward the sound of the unfamiliar voice. It was a girl dressed up as an Elf. “You guys are the cutest little family! And your son, he’s adorable!” She gushed at Jason.

Jason’s face reddened “I- we’re not-“

Grinning, Dick stepped up and cut him off, throwing an arm around his shoulders. “Thank you, Ma’am! You’re too kind!” He said, then pressed a loud, smacking kiss against Jason’s cheek.

The woman giggled and Jason’s face was practically on fire as Damian made his way back over to them.

“Let’s go.” He snapped impatiently, already heading past them.   
Jason was still so flustered, he doubted he’d even noticed Damian.

“C’mon, Jay.” Dick said, grabbing his hand and interlocking their fingers. He was pleasantly surprised when Jason didn’t yank his hand away.

They caught up to where Damian was waiting for them, and Damian glanced down at their entwined hands and rolled his eyes. “Tt.” He scoffed.

“We have to buy the picture.” Dick told him, ignoring his obvious disapproval.

“No we do not. I saw Todd recording _and_ taking pictures. That is more than sufficient.”

“Yeah, but it’s not the same! Besides, I’m sure Tim will won’t nothing but the best.” Dick grinned. Damian groaned, throwing his head back.

Dick slipped his hand out of Jason’s and went up to the table where they were selling the photos. He ended up not just buying the picture, but also a really cute Christmas themed frame to put it in.

“Can we go now?” Damian asked once Dick rejoined them.

“Yep! Unless there’s any stores you want to hit up.”

“No. I just want to go back home.”

“No problem then, Little D.” Dick said, and they headed out.

 

As they were driving, Jason finally seemed to be coming around.

“So, what did you ask Santa for, Damian?” He asked, sounding genuinely curious.

“Tt. That’s none of your business, Todd.”

“Aw, well will you tell me?” Dick asked, hoping to coax it out of him.

“It’s not any of your business either, Grayson.”

“Well, it was worth a shot.” Dick shrugged, still smiling.

***

 

After dropping Damian off at the manor, Dick and Jason returned back to their apartment. Jason retreated to their bedroom without a word, closing the door behind him. Dick shrugged it off, figuring he’d be better off leaving Jason alone.

He plopped himself down on the couch and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels. He ended up stopping on a cheesy Hallmark Christmas movie.

Eventually, Jason emerged from their room and flopped down on the couch next to Dick.

“Hey.” Dick said, sneaking a glance over at him.

“What the hell are you watching?” Was the reply he got.

“Dunno. Some Christmas movie.”

They lapsed into silence, quietly watching the movie.

Jason broke it, about ten minutes later. “This is the sappiest thing I’ve ever seen in my life. And, the acting is horrible.”

Dick chuckled. “It’s a made for TV movie, what do you expect Jason?”

He just shrugged, staring at the screen.

Dick cleared his throat. “Hey…sorry if I uh, made you uncomfortable, earlier.”

Jason turned to look at him, his expression unreadable. And then, slowly, a smile broke out on his face, and Dick felt his worry ease.

“Nah, you’re fine Dickiebird. I just…Do I really look old enough to be that little demon’s father?” He demanded, exasperated, and Dick chuckled.

“No, no you do not Littlewing. Promise.”

Jason smiled, seemingly pleased with the response. He spoke up again a moment later, though. “Hey, what do you think Damian asked Santa for?”

Dick thought about it for a moment. “Hmm, that’s a good question. Honestly, I have no idea”

“Could be anything, with that kid.” Jason muttered, sliding over closer to Dick.

“Yeah, well, whatever it was, I hope he gets it.” Dick said, leaning more into Jason.


	5. Let It Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Dick share some hot chocolate and enjoy a lovely view.

After a shower of freezing rain poured from the clouds over head Gotham, the air was frigid and the rooftops were slick, making navigation during patrol more difficult than normal. Jason would take snow over this icy shit any day. But this was Gotham, and she never seemed to make things easy for anyone.

Jason landed on the building that he was certain Dick told him to meet him at, but it appeared that he was alone. He was about to say something on the com, but then a figure stepped out from the shadows, waving at him.

Walking towards Dick, Jason removed his helmet. He was a foot away from the other when he slipped on a patch of ice. He tried catching himself, but he was falling too fast. Certain he would hit the roof face first, he braced himself. Dick was fast though, and he reached out and caught Jason just in time.

“Woah! Careful there, Jay!” He exclaimed, helping steady the larger man.

“Thanks.” Jason muttered, cheeks flushing. He was quite thankful for the darkness in that moment.

“If it makes you feel any better, I almost wiped out a couple of times myself this evening. This ice is ridiculous.” Dick said, clearly sensing Jason’s embarrassment.

Jason narrowed his eyes. “No, it doesn’t actually. I don’t like the idea of you slipping on ice and flying off a building.”

Dick grinned at that. “I always fly off buildings though, Jay.”

Jason wasn’t amused. “You know what I mean.”

“Aw Jason, are you worried about my wellbeing?” Dick asked, taking a step closer into Jason’s space.

Jason rolled his eyes. “I always worry about your wellbeing, idiot.”

Dick practically beamed at that. “Well, I care about yours too, one of the reasons I asked you to meet me.” As he spoke, he took a step back and leaned down and over to pick something up. It turned out to be a thermos and too cups. “It’s absolutely freezing out here, so I thought we could both use a break from patrol to warm up. Hot chocolate?”

Jason chuckled, taking one of the cups from Dick’s offering hand.

They settled at the edge of the rooftop, legs dangling over the edge. Dick poured the drink into each of their cups, the steam rising from the hot liquid was a welcoming sight.  
Jason lifted the cup up towards his face, and instantly he got a whiff of peppermint.

“Why’s it smell minty?” he asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

Dick smiled as he took a sip from his cup. “I might have crushed up a couple candy canes and mixed them in. It’s good though, promise.”

Jason took a sip, letting the drink slide down his throat, warming him up. And yeah, Dick was right, his little concoction _was_ pretty good.

Beside him, Dick let out an audible shiver, his shoulders shaking. Jason wasn’t surprised, there was only so much a skin tight suit like his could do to keep him warm when out in the cold for so long, especially now that he wasn’t moving around, even though they had hot drinks.

“Want my jacket?”

Dick snorted. “And people think chivalry is dead. Thanks Littlewing, but I’m fine.”

“No, _I’m_ fine. You’re the one that’s shivering right now.” Jason set his drink down and began to shrug his coat off. “Seriously Dick, take it.” He didn’t need him getting hypothermia or pneumonia. If Dick got sick this close to Christmas, he’d be devasted.

Dick sighed, but with a fond smile. He took the offered article of clothing and settled it around his shoulders. “Thanks, Jay.” He said, scooting closer so that they were pressed up together, side by side.

The two fell silent, quietly drinking their peppermint hot chocolate and staring out at the city. Gotham had its faults, but Jason had to admit that it sure looked pretty right then, all lit up and glowing. Even with the ice everywhere, it added to the effect, making everything look shiny.

Suddenly, soft, white flakes began to fall from the sky. Dick let out a gasp, and Jason’s eyes widened.  
It wasn’t unusual for it to snow in Gotham, but with the way the weather had been acting lately, it certainly came as a surprise to see it now.

“It’s the first snowfall of the season.” Dick whispered, looking a bit awed.

 _Now_ Jason was feeling the need to shiver, as the flakes tickled his face.

“So pretty.” Dick hummed, staring up at the sky. Jason smiled to himself.

Yeah, the snow and the city were a nice sight, but Jason thought the best sight of all was the one sat next to him. Dick’s soft smile, combined with the snowflakes dusting his dark hair, was absolutely breath taking. He was a true work of art.

“Maybe we’ll get a white Christmas!” Dick said excitedly, and _of course_ he’d be excited about something as dumb as the “perfect” weather conditions on Christmas. Typical Dick Grayson.

Jason just smiled though, leaning over to press his lips to Dick’s temple.

If it made Dick happy, Jason wouldn’t mind a White Christmas one bit.


	6. The Season of Giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Jason go last minute Christmas shopping.

With only six days left until Christmas, Dick found himself doing some last minute Christmas gift shopping. Like most men seem to do, he’d procrastinated in getting gifts. All he could think as he made his way from store to store was, _at least he hadn’t waited until the 24 th to go out. _

Unfortunately, he hadn’t really come all the way here with a set plan on what he was getting his loved ones this year. He was either going to have to wing it, or quickly wrack his brain for ideas.

He decided that he would start with Jason. Considering that they lived together and were dating, he should be the easiest. Dick knew pretty well what Jason liked and disliked, so he was confident in his ability to get something that he would want and appreciate.

Jason loved reading, so books were a given. In fact, Dick faintly remembered Jason telling him about a certain book series he’d been meaning to pick up, but hadn’t found the time. So that was his starting point.

Dick headed straight for the mall’s bookstore as his first destination.  
He only ended up purchasing the first book, just in case he didn’t end up liking it.  
While he was at the bookstore, he got a couple of different books that I thought Alfred would enjoy.

Knowing that a book wasn’t really enough of a gift for his boyfriend, Dick thought about other gift ideas for Jay.  
The scrambling of his brain ended abruptly as he came upon a stand selling action figures. But not just _any_ action figures, they were figures of the bats. There was a Batman one, which wasn’t too surprising because those had actually been around for a while, an updated Robin one of Damian, a Red Robin one, a Nightwing one, and a Red Hood one. He grabbed one of each, deciding that these would be a part of their presents. He was disappointed though, that they didn’t have Batgirl or Black Bat. Steph and Cass definitely would have appreciated them.

After purchasing the figures, he continued on, looking for any source of inspiration. As he walked, he spotted a hoodie in a store window that looked very similar to the one that Jason wore _constantly_ , the one that was actually becoming quite holey. He picked it up.

The very same store had a really nice scarf that he thought would nicely compliment Barbara’s eyes.  
He looked around a little more, but only ended up purchasing the two items.

His phone began to ring as he made his way out of the store. After fishing it out of his pocket, he saw that it was Jason. “Hey.” He answered after pressing the phone to his ear.

“Where are you?” the younger man asked.

“Christmas shopping, why, what’s up?”

Jason cursed. “I still need to do that…You at the mall now?”

“Yes.”

“Mind if I meet up with you?”

Dick grinned “Sure!”

“Cool, see you soon.” He said, then hung up before Dick could say his goodbye.

He stared at the phone for a minute, realizing that he would have to take the things he’d gotten for Jay back to his car to hide them.

He made his way out to his car, threw his bags in the trunk, then texted Jason and told him that he would meet him inside near the main entrance.

Soon enough, a familiar figure entered the mall, scanning the place for a sign of Dick.  
Dick waved, and Jason paused before he started over towards him.

“Hi.” Jason said, before leaning in and giving Dick a quick peck on the cheek, pulling back almost immediately. He was slowly getting used to the idea of PDA.  
Dick grinned brightly at him, pleasantly surprised by the show of affection. “Hey. You ready to do some shopping?”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Ready to get it over with.”

“Aw, c’mon Jay, get in the Christmas spirit!”

“Yeah, yeah whatever. Let’s just go already.”

They decided to start with Tim.

“I kind of want to get him a gag gift, but at the same time its Christmas and I’m not sure if I want to be an asshole.” Jason said, making Dick laugh.

Jason started to snicker, then. “Maybe I should get him a Superboy t-shirt, nothing says ‘Merry Christmas’ like forcing someone to realize their feelings.”

Dick gasped. “Jason!”

“I’m kidding Dick, but seriously. When are those two going to grow a pair and just tell each other how they feel? It’s obvious to everyone but themselves.” He said, rolling his eyes.

“It’ll happen eventually.” Dick hummed. 

It turned out, that Jason was actually _not_ kidding. He ended up getting a Superboy shirt _and_ an action figure for Tim, and there was nothing Dick could do to stop it.

Dick himself, ended up getting Tim a leather wrist strap for his smartwatch, and a beanie because he never seemed to wear hats in the winter and it drove Dick _crazy._

“Now for the spawn of Satan.” Jason said, and Dick smacked him in the arm, _hard_ , because Damian really wasn’t _that_ bad.

“You know what would be a good gift for Damian? We should totally give him the original Robin suit, short pants and pixie boots. Make him a real Robin.” Jason said, smirking.

“No one can rock that outfit like we did, Jay.”

“Damn right!”

Dick thought about it seriously for a moment, though. “You know what though? In a way, I think he’d actually appreciate it. It’d be very sentimental, like a symbol of the past Robins officially passing the name on to him. He doesn’t _have_ to wear it, but it would be nice to have, in a way.”

“Then let’s do it. Wrap up an old costume, because I’m sure there are some hidden in the cave. It can be from both of us, obviously.” Jason said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Well, if we’re going to do it for Damian, we have to do it for Tim too.” Dick said. “Even if he’s not just _Robin_ anymore.”

“Like I said, I’m sure there’s a bunch in the cave.”

Dick grinned. “We really doing it?” He asked.

“I say let’s go for it.” Jason affirmed.

“All right. I’ll call Alfred later, see if he knows where the extra original costumes are. But, we still need to get something else for Damian.”

“Right.” Jason muttered.

Dick ended up getting Damian a new pair of headphones, recalling a day when Damian was complaining about how his didn’t seem to work as well anymore, and an iPod case with a picture of a great Dane on it that looked a lot like Titus.  
Per Dick’s suggestion, Jason got Damian a new sketchbook and a set sketching pencils.

As Dick thought about what to get Stephanie, he thought of a conversation they had one night on patrol a few weeks ago. She’d been gushing for a good ten minutes about some fancy perfume that had just come out, but that, _sigh, it was just too expensive and she’d just have to stick with her usual, cheaper brand._ Thinking about it now, he couldn’t help but think that she had dropped a giant hint about what _exactly_ she wanted for Christmas.  
Not wanting to waste the opportunity she’d given, he got Steph the perfume.

“You know, I think she did the same thing to me, except she kept talking about some pair of boots…”Jason muttered after Dick shared his explanation as to why he’d gotten her the perfume.

“Well, looks like we’ll be hunting down a pair of boots.” Dick grinned. And so they did, and Jason now had his gift for Steph.

“I’m sure she’ll be very pleased.” Dick said.

For Cassandra, Dick bought her a charm bracelet, along with a couple of charms, one of them being a Cinderella shoe. Jason, decided to go along with the idea, and bought a few more charms to go on it. He even managed to find a bat symbol charm.

At the same store that they got the bracelet and charms, Dick also got Barbara a bracelet, hers a simple, but elegant gold bangle. Jason got her a pair of earrings that had really pretty green stones in them, another gift that was sure to make her eyes look brighter.

At this point, their hands were full of bags. “Finally, the hardest to shop for, the man who has everything, Bruce.” Dick sighed.

Jason cleared his throat. “I uh…I already got him and Alfred something.” He said, looking everywhere but at Dick’s face.

“Really? What did you get them?” Dick asked, trying to hide his surprise.

“Um, I got them both special editions of their favorite books.” He said with a shrug, like it was no big deal.

“Jay! That’s great! I’m sure they’ll love them.” Dick said earnestly, and then, sensing that Jason was feeling uncomfortable, Dick changed the subject completely. “I need more time to think about Bruce’s gift. Why don’t we head on home? I’m just about shopped out.”

“Yeah,” Jason agreed. “I’m set.”

“Oh!” Dick exclaimed, realization hitting him. “We need to get wrapping paper first, these presents aren’t going to wrap themselves!”

Jason groaned. “I didn’t even think of that part. I’m _awful_ at wrapping.”

“I’m sure I’m not any better, but don’t worry, we’ll figure it out together.” Dick grinned, only furthering Jason’s groans.

And so, after purchasing a few rolls of wrapping paper, they loaded everything up into Dick’s car (Jason had driven his bike) and then headed home. Immediately, they got to work wrapping the gifts, knowing that if they didn’t do it right then and there, it would never get done.

And really, who cares if the gifts weren’t wrapped to perfection? The paper was just going to be ripped out anyway.


	7. Wrapped in Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick is missing and Jason is worried...not that he'd actually admit that out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little late with this one! I got caught up in holiday baking. I'll get the next one up either later this afternoon or tonight (as I'm writing this message it its past midnight where I am).  
> Also, this part is a lot different from the other ones. The idea came to me randomly and I was like 'Hey! This is kinda cool!' so yeah. There's a little bit of violence and a teeny mention of blood. But anyway, enjoy! :) This is the longest one yet!

Dick had been in the game longer than Jason, and he knew that when he was out as Nightwing, fighting the good fight, he could take care of himself. They’d been trained by the Bat, after all.  
However, that didn’t stop Jason from worrying when Dick’s com had suddenly and unexplainably gone offline.

“Nightwing?” He tried, but there was no response, no sound, just a deafening silence.

When they patrolled together, they usually split up to cover more ground. If they found trouble and needed back up, that was when they’d join forces.

Apparently, Dick had found something, and thought he could handle it himself. Jason had no way of knowing where he’d went, and hadn’t spoken to him in about an hour and a half. By no means was it a drastic amount of time, but Dick _always_ checked in. Hell, most nights Dick chatted away through the com. He _loved_ talking, even if Jason wasn’t very responsive, he was happy enough to have someone listening.

“Seriously Dickface, It’d be really cool if you responded.” Annnnd…nothing. Awesome.

Jason thought that he was probably overreacting, but in their line of work you never know. And so, he decided to give a call to his favorite red-headed genius.

“What’s up Hood?” Barbara asked through the com.

“Oracle, hey. I need a favor.”

“What can I do for you?” She asked after a moment.

“It’s probably nothing, but ‘Wing has been pretty quiet tonight. I’m thinking he may have gotten into some trouble. I was wondering if you could get me a location on him?”

In the background he could hear the faint sound of keyboard clicks. “Huh. Weird. He’s actually moving.”

“Moving? So he’s fine then?”

“Not necessarily. The speed is faster than it would be on foot. And he’s not on his bike either.” Babs explained.

“Where is his location now? Or where do you think he’s headed?” Jason asked.

“Actually, it looks like he’s headed in your general direction.”

“Anyway of knowing what kind of vehicle he’s in?”

“Let me pull up the feed from the nearby security cameras.” She murmured, more keyboard clicks sounding softly in his ear. “Looks like a black SUV. Dark, tinted windows and everything. Pretty big.”

“O, you’re wonderful.” Jason praised her.

“I know.” He could picture the smirk that was more than likely on her face perfectly in that moment.

“Where’s the SUV now?” Jason asked.

“Just a couple of blocks away from you now. Go up to the next street and it should come to you.” She said.

Sure enough, as soon as he’d made to the next street, a big black SUV came into sight.

“Thank you Oracle, I see it.”

“Great. Let me know if you need anything else.”

“Will do.” He muttered as he got down, pointing his gun towards the vehicles tires. He aimed and shot out the front two. The car swerved side to side a bit before stopping abruptly. A guy got out of the passenger seat and looked around.

Jason stepped out into the open, and as soon as he did, the guy pulled a gun on him. Jason was faster though, already having lined his gun up. He shot the guy in the kneecap and he fell to the ground with an agonized scream.

The driver was now hanging half out of the car, gun pointed at Jason. He shot, and Jason dodged the flurry of bullets. Jason fired in retaliation, but shooting and firing at a man who had a decent amount of coverage wasn’t easy.   
He moved closer, while simultaneously avoiding the gunfire. Finally getting in a good enough spot, Jason aimed at the man’s hand and shot. With a cry of pain, the gun went flying from his hand.

A gun went off, and Jason felt the impact of a bullet hitting his helmet. _Okay that pissed him off._ He spun around to find that the passenger was still on the ground, blood running from his leg, but his gun back in hand.   
Angry, Jason charged at him, knocking the gun from his hand and then knocking him out.

Before he got shot in a spot that _wasn’t_ bullet proof, Jason decided he needed to take care of the driver now.  As soon as he saw Jason, the man was scrambling for his gun. Jason got there first, kicking it away, and then hitting the man in the head with the butt of his own gun.

With both men unconscious, Jason headed to the back of the car, flinging the door open.

“Hey, is everything-“ A third baddie started, but as soon as he saw Jason in replace of one of his friends, he was fumbling for his weapon.

“Stop.” Jason growled out, gun pointed at him. The kid froze, letting his gun hit the floor. Jason climbed in, gun still aimed in his direction.

“What are you-“ Jason clocked him before he could finish.

“ _Jay…”_ A familiar voice slurred, and there was Nightwing, lying on the floor, all tied up…in a big red ribbon?

“Well, well, would you look at that? Nightwing all tied up like a pretty present! Damn, Christmas must’ve came a few days early.” Jason grinned from behind the helmet.

“Shud up.” Dick muttered. Obviously these assholes had drugged him, and Jason should be more concerned, but…damn, Dick was just so distracting.

The tight-fitted suit was _always_ a distraction, but with his pretty lips parted so, and his hair all mussed up like it was…  
And then there was that damn red bow, it just left too much to his imagination, all the possibilities…

“ _Jay!_ ” Dick whined, breaking him from his thoughts.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sorry.” He muttered, crouching down next to him. “You just look so pretty like this, all wrapped in red.”

“Nah the…time..” Dick mumbled, voice slurring.

“They drugged you up pretty good, huh babe?” He tried to keep his tone light, to remain calm. If he didn’t, he’d probably end up putting bullets in all their heads.

“Mmhm.”

“What even happened?” It was hard to believe that these three amateurs had taken down Nightwing like this.

“There were more of ‘em. Lots more…” he trailed off, clearly drifting towards unconsciousness.

“Fuck.” Jason hissed, pulling out his knife and quickly slicing the ribbon. He pulled the red strands away, then lifted Dick up.

“Nightwing, c’mon. Stay with me babe.” He pleaded, pushing Dick’s hair out of his face.

“S’okay, Hood…” the older man mumbled, leaning into him.

Dick needed help _now_ , especially becauseJason had no idea what they’d drugged him with. The whole scene was very, _very_ concerning. Nightwing being drug and kidnapped, and wrapped up like a fucking present? Something was definitely up, and Jason was going to find the fucker responsible…

First and foremost, he had to make sure that his boyfriend was going to be OK.

“Anyone not busy right now?” Jason asked into the open com-line.

“What’s wrong?” Came Bruce’s gruff response. _Of course…_

He and Bruce were on decent terms, but there was still some tension. Avoidance was always more pleasant, but he’d have to push that aside for now, Dick was way more important.

“It’s Nightwing. He’s been drugged and my bike is too far away, I can’t carry him all the-“

“I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Bruce growled out.

Jason hefted Dick up into his arms, carrying him out of the back of the vehicle.

Soon enough, the Batmobile came flying down the street, coming to an abrupt stop just a few feet away from them.

The top opened up, and there was Batman himself. “Get in!” He ordered gruffly.   
Jason bristled at the command, but followed it anyway, climbing into the passenger seat and settling Dick comfortably on his lap. Talk about cramped, though.

The top closed and Bruce was off, like a literal bat out of hell. For once, Jason had no complaints about Dick being the golden child, not if it meant saving his life.

Dick was less than halfway conscious, mumbling incoherent words into Jason’s chest. It would have been endearing in any other circumstance, but this was a bit terrifying.  
In an effort to calm himself down, Jason found himself running his hand through Dick’s hair, which was starting to grow too long.

“What happened?” Bruce demanded, in a growl.

“I’m not sure…He was off the com for too long, so I had Oracle trace his location. Turned out he was in a van with three armed men, on the move. I stopped the guys, but found Dick drugged up in the back, tied up like a goddamn Christmas present.” Jason explained, anger obvious in his tone. He _was_ going to find whoever was responsible…

“Like a Christmas present?” Bruce asked, curious.

“Yeah, he was tied up in a huge red bow.” Jason was going to refrain from sharing how arousing that looked on Dick...

“That’s…different.” Bruce muttered.

“The whole thing was sketchy. It was like…like they were delivering him to someone, as a gift.” Jason shuddered at the thought, at the implications. _Who knows what those guys had planned for Dick._

“Fuck!” Jason cursed, suddenly. “We should interrogate one of those guys..”

“I’ll send Red Robin and Batgirl to check things out.” Bruce replied, in a way of agreement.

They pulled into the tunnel for the cave then. And as soon as they were parked and inside, both men hopped out of the car. Jason carried Dick over to the exam table, removing his mask gently, and then disabling the security on his suit.

Dick was still slightly conscious, his eyes drooping. Frowning, Jason ran a gloved hand across Dick’s cheek. “You’re going to be OK.” Jason promised in a whisper.

“Back up.” Bruce ordered, cowl pulled back.

Jason clenched his fist, but once again, he obeyed. He took a few steps back and watched as Bruce began preparations to test whatever drug was in Dick’s system.  
He removed his helmet, then smoothed down his messy hair. He was itching to be at Dick’s side, but didn’t want to be in the way, or deal with Bruce’s temper.

Thankfully, it didn’t take long, and soon Bruce was off, analyzing the drug.

Jason took his spot back next to Dick, and gripped the older man’s hand in his.

“He’ll be fine.” Bruce announced, a few minutes later. “The drug wasn’t anything too bad, just something to disorient and knock him out. The best thing to do is to let him rest, his body will work the drug out of his system on its own.”

He paused, throwing the cowl back up. “I let Alfred know you two are here and what happened. He’ll be down with a clean pair of clothes for each of you. Get Dick dressed and then you can take him up to his old room.”

“You going back out?” Jason asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Bruce gave a firm nod. “I’ll go see what Tim and Stephanie have found. You should…stay with him.”

Jason nodded, then cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah. Thank you, Bruce.”

The older man nodded again. “Anytime.” He said quietly, and then he was off. He climbed back into the batmobile and flew out of the cave.

With a tired sigh, Jason began to work Dick out of his Nightwing suit, something that was never a very fun task.

“Here you are, Master Jason.” Alfred said as he walked up to them, a pile of neatly folded clothing in his arms.

“Hey Alfie.” Jason grunted in greeting, struggling to pull Dick’s limbs out of the stupidly tight outfit. Alfred looked amused.

“Can I make you anything to eat, sir?” The butler asked in offering.

“No, I’m good, but thank you.” Jason kindly declined, not feeling too hungry.

“Very well sir, I will be upstairs if you need me.”

Jason nodded, and the old man took off up the stairs, leaving Jason alone again with an unconscious Dick.

After quite the fight, Jason finally got Dick out of the Nightwing gear and into a pair of sweats and a long sleeve t-shirt. He began to shrug out of his own clothes immediately, and eagerly pulled on a similar pair of more comfortable clothing.   
With both of them fully clothed, Jason hoisted Dick up into his arms bridal style, then carried him out of the cave and into the manor.

By the time he reached Dick’s old room, he was exhausted.   
He pulled back the covers, then set Dick gently down on the bed, tucking him in. Jason climbed in on the other side, then pulled Dick’s unconscious figure into his arms. He placed a kiss to his forehead, and then sighed.

Jason was grateful to have Dick in his arms, a little drugged up, but safe and sound.

***

 

Dick was still asleep when Jason woke up in the morning.

His stomach growled, and while food was a very tempting idea, Jason really didn’t want to leave Dick’s side.  
Thankfully, Dick began to stir.

He moved around, pressing himself tighter into Jason. His eyes fluttered, and Jason’s eyes were meant with a pretty bright blue pair a moment later.

“Hey.” Jason whispered.

“Hi…” Dick mumbled back, looking around. “Are we…are we in the manor?”

Jason chuckled, kissing Dick’s nose because he was always adorable when first waking up. “Yeah. Do you remember what happened last night?”

“Kind of…” Dick muttered, trying to will back the memories. “I think I got jumped by some guys, and there was a bright red bow…”

“Yeah, basically.” Jason hummed, kissing Dick’s forehead.

“Why do I have a vague recollection of you _liking_ the bow?” Dick asked.

Jason grinned, nosing at Dick’s neck and ear. “Babe, you make bows look incredibly sexy.” He whispered in answer.

Dick snorted. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“You’d better.” Jason agreed, and Dick laughed, burying his face against Jason’s neck.

“Hey,” Jason says, unable to bear the sudden silence much longer.

“Hmm?” Dick mumbled, face still pressed to Jason’s skin.

“I’m uh…I’m glad you’re OK.” Jason told him, pulling him in tighter.

“I’m sorry I worried you.” Dick sighed, moving his head to look Jason in the eyes.

“S’not your fault, Dickie. But uh, you know what really worried me?” Jason asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“What?” Dick asked, propping his head up on his hand.

“I was worried that I might have to spend Christmas alone.” Jason told him, feigning seriousness.

Dick gasped. “Never, Jay! Promise!” He said, then pressed a kiss against Jason’s nose.

Not enough, Jason moved his head up and captured Dick’s lips in a kiss. Dick made an adorably surprised noise, but responded nonetheless.

Unfortunately, Jason’s hungry stomach was back with a vengeance, ruining the moment. Dick pulled away with a laugh, resting his forehead against Jason’s.

Jason sighed. “Guess if I don’t eat something I won’t even make it to Christmas.”

Dick laughed again, pulling completely away this time. “Well, we can’t have that. C’mon. I’m sure Alfred has prepared something good.”

Jason let Dick drag him downstairs, where he could _smell_ something delicious that made his stomach rumble again. Dick chuckled once more, gripping Jason’s hand tighter, and hurrying them along.

Yeah, fuck having to spend Christmas without Dick Grayson.


	8. Sing a Chorus or Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After putting up a bit of a fight, Dick manages to convinces Jason to agree to them patrolling together. It turns out to be a night unlike any other. Caroling ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the most part, these can be read separately from each other. However, in order for the beginning of this part to make sense, I highly recommend that you read part 7 "Wrapped in Red" if you haven't already.

Dick stared out the frosted window, watching as big fluffy flakes of snow fell gently from the night sky. There was just something special about fresh snow, and the way it covered the grime of Gotham’s streets. Dick was going to enjoy the bright whiteness of the snow while he could, as it was only a matter of time before it was tainted by the filth of the city.

The familiar clunk of boots hitting the wooden floor drew Dick’s attention away from the snow. Jason had walked into the room, all suited up in his Red Hood gear.

Dick quirked an eyebrow up as he glanced between Jason and the clock. “You heading out right now? It’s still a little early.”

“Yeah,” Jason muttered, checking his guns over. “I’ve got some stuff to look into, I’ll probably be out pretty late too, so don’t wait up.”

Dick’s brow furrowed at that. “Don’t wait up? If you give me a few minutes to suit up, I can go out with yo—“

“No!” Jason cut him off. “Like hell I’m letting you patrol after last night.” He snapped.

“Like hell I’m staying in tonight!” Dick snapped right back, with a glare.

“Dick—“ Jason began to argue, but Dick was _not_ having any of it.

“No! Jason, I’m _fine._ All the drug did was knock me out for a few hours, no big deal.”

Jason growled, clenching his fists. “That’s not what I’m worried about.” He said through clenched teeth.

 _Oh._ Dick thought, face softening. “Hey, if it helps, we can stick together for patrol until this whole thing gets figured out.” Dick offered, trying to go for a solution that met them at the middle.

“No.” Jason said, eyes narrowed. “You’re not patrolling tonight.”

Now Dick’s fists were clenching. “You can’t tell me what to do. I can and will patrol when I want.” Dick loved Jason, but he was no pushover. He was going to stand his ground.

Jason let out an agitated sigh, running a hand roughly through his hair.   
Dick couldn’t understand _why_ Jason was being such an ass about this. Last night wasn’t the first time Dick had been kidnapped, and well, it probably wouldn’t be his last. It just kind of seemed like something that came with the job. Everything was risky, Jason _knows_ that, hell, probably more than anyone!

And then it hit him. “ _I’ve got some stuff to look into…”_

“Jason!” Dick gasped. “Please tell me you weren’t planning on hunting these guys down.”

The younger man looked down and away. “No…” He lied.

Dick closed the distance between them then, taking Jason’s hands into his own. “I would really prefer that you didn’t.” He sighed, resting his head against Jason’s shoulder.

“Yeah I knew you would, but that’s why I wanted to head out on my own.” Jason muttered into his hair.

Dick pulled away to look up at him. “And you thought I’d be content staying home by myself?” He asked, lips quirking up at the corners.

“Wishful thinking?” Jason tried, and Dick just shook his head.

“Bruce is taking care of it.” Dick said, but felt Jason tense up as soon as the words left his mouth.

“Yeah, well maybe I’d like to get a few kicks in.”

Dick shuddered at that. Jason may have stopped killing, but when his emotions got in the way of work, he always came close to crossing that line.

“I want you to stay out of it.”

“Fuck that, Dick. No way in hell, as soon as I stumbled across you wrapped up like a fucking present, I was _in_ this thing. No way am I just backing out before giving whoever is responsible a few swift kicks in the teeth.” Jason growled.

“You’re not going after them. I’m not going to let you.” Dick told him firmly.

Jason’s eyes widened, and suddenly he had Dick pressed up against the wall.

“You’re not going to _let_ me, Dick? Try and stop me. I fucking dare you.” He snapped, anger rolling off of him in waves.

Dick liked to think that he and Jason were equally matched. They both had their strengths and weaknesses, were better at certain things than the other. When they fought (not that they did a lot of that anymore) it was always a good fight.   
But when Jason was overly motivated, and _angry_ , well, he usually had the advantage. If Jason really wanted to, _he could_ overpower Dick. And _not_ in the good way.

“Shhh.” Dick whispered, sliding his hand up to cup Jason’s cheek. “Calm down.” He commanded him softly. “Don’t do anything you’re going to regret later on.”

“If it means keeping you safe, I won’t regret it.” Jason said, and, really sweet, but not what Dick wanted to hear.

“If you do what I _know_ you’re thinking of doing, I’m going to be really, _really_ pissed. Remember what you told me this morning? About not wanting to spend Christmas alone?”

Dick knew which buttons to push, because Jason was backing away. He swung his fist through the air, muttering curses, but slowly, the anger seemed to dissipate from him.

“Fuck you, Dick.” He grumbled.

Dick grinned mischievously. “Maybe _after_ patrol.” He said, waggling his eyebrows.

Jason snorted, and a smile tugged at his lips.  “Fine, then you’d better hurry and suit up.”

“If you take off while I’m getting ready, I will come after you, and I _will_ find you.” Dick warned.

“I’m not going anywhere without you.” Jason promised, rolling his eyes.

“Good.” Dick said, then headed to their bedroom to change.

***

 

The snow was still falling when they headed out into the streets. Dick was more prepared this time around, making sure to put on his thermal suit.   
Because it was still pretty early, the streets were much livelier. As they made their rounds, every so often someone would exclaim their names, excited to catch a glimpse of some of Gotham’s protectors. If it was a kid’s voice he heard, Dick would grin and wave.

“Hey,” Dick spoke up suddenly. “Thanks for, you know, listening.”

Jason scoffed. “Yeah, well, you’d just better hope Bruce takes care of this quickly.”

And boy was Dick hoping. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to reign Jason in again like he did earlier.

As they jumped from rooftop to rooftop, Dick picked up on the sound of…singing?  
Realization hit and Dick gasped in surprise, stopping dead in his tracks.

“What?” Jason asked, nearly running into Dick.

“Shhh.” Dick shushed him, holding a finger to his lips. “Listen.”

So Jason paused, and listened. “I hear nothing.” He said flatly, after a moment.

Dick rolled his eyes. “Probably the helmet getting in the way. But it’s also pretty faint from here, c’mon let’s get closer.”

“To what?!” Jason asked, exasperated.

“Just, c’mon!” Dick called, then flew off, knowing Jason would follow.

They were close enough now that the singing was growing louder, and soon enough the carolers were in sight.

Jason scoffed. “Caroling? Really, Dickie? That’s what the big deal is?”

“Shut up, Jay! This is kind of exciting. I think it’s great that all those people are spreading Christmas cheer! Hell knows Gotham needs it.” Dick sighed.

“Kind of stupid, if you ask me. If they piss off some scrooges, it could end in a massacre, knowing Gotham.” Jason muttered.

Dick gasped. “Shit, you’re right. We should follow them!”

“What? No! Dick that’s not what I-“

But Dick had already made up his mind. “C’mon, Jay! They’re moving!” he called over his shoulder, already taking off after the group.   
He heard Jason’s groan, but he also heard his footfall behind him, and counted that as a win.

They followed the carolers through the streets of Gotham like Guardian Angels. The groups cheer was infectious, and Dick found himself softly singing along to the well-known songs.

“Why don’t you just go on down and join them, ‘Wing?” Jason asked. “No one would dare mess with them then.”

“Don’t tempt me, Hood.” Dick warned.

“Would you really?”

Dick shrugged. “Maybe, but not everyone is pro-vigilante, remember? I wouldn’t want to cause any problems.”

“Fuck ‘em.” Jason spat. “Let’s go.”

“What?”

“Let’s join them.” Jason said.

“You can’t be serious..”

“I feel ridiculous following them, why not make it even more ridiculous? I am serious, let’s go.” And then Jason shot a line and was swinging down from the roof.

For a moment, Dick was too shocked to move. But when he saw Jason land, and look up at him impatiently, he sprang into action.

“Are you sure about this?” Dick asked apprehensively as he landed down next to Jason.

“Yes.”

“Bruce is going to be pissed.”

“Even better.” Jason said, and Dick could practically feel the smug smile hiding behind the hood.

“Are you even going to sing?” Dick asked as they ran to catch up with the carolers.

“No I’m just going to stand there like an idiot.” Jason said, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Yes, Dick. I’ll sing.” He affirmed, then pulled his helmet off, tucking it under his arm, as if to further prove the point.

Dick was grinning from ear to ear.

They waited until the group finished their current song to fully approach. As soon as the singing died off, Dick made his presence known and politely asked if he and his fellow vigilante may join them.  
At first, the carolers were so shocked at the bold approach, all they could do was stare at the duo in utter shock and disbelief. Until finally, a daring middle aged woman found her voice.

“If you’re truly willing, we’d love for you both to join us.” She said, a warm smile growing on her face. Dick couldn’t help but smile back.

“Thank you.” He said, appreciatively. The woman nodded warmly in return.

A few people seemed hesitant of the idea, mostly shooting nervous glances in Jason’s direction. He had quite the reputation, after all.  
For the most part, however, they were welcomed with open arms, a few people brave enough to thank them for all they do to protect the city. Some going as far as wishing them a happy holiday.

Bruce was _definitely_ going to kill them.

Dick tried to push the thought away though, as the joined the group in song. They started with “Sleigh Ride”. Dick could barely hear Jason, so he found himself glancing over at him every few lines to make sure his lips were actually moving.

Apparently, Jason just needed a little time to get comfortable. As soon as they began to sing “The Christmas Song”, Jason seemed to have gained a bit of confidence. Or maybe, “Sleigh Ride” just wasn’t Jason’s cup of tea. Probably.

“ _Chestnuts roasting, on an open fire…_ ” A shiver ran down Dick’s spine as Jason’s deep and roughened voice sang out.

Jason didn’t sing all the time, but when Dick did manage to catch the sound of his voice, he always listened eagerly. Dick loved hearing Jason sing. His voice seemed to deepen when he did, and it had this really sexy, rough undertone to it. By no means was it perfect, but it was definitely _hot._ That voice combined with Jason’s bad boy look and attitude, Dick was certain he’d have guys and girls swooning everywhere…something that made Dick extra grateful to have Jason all to himself.

So badly, Dick wanted to lace his fingers with Jason’s, or at least pull himself closer to the younger man. But he couldn’t. Not with this many to witness, especially since they were so out in the open.

So, Dick settled for simply enjoying the wonderful sound of the Red Hood singing Christmas carols beside him, as they helped spread a little Christmas cheer in Gotham.


	9. Snowballs and Snow Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest one yet.

A cold ball of slush slammed into Jason’s neck, snow falling over the collar of his jacket, down his back. He whipped around to find Dick grinning at him mischievously, before taking off.

“No fucking way.” Jason growled, trying to shrug the snow out from his jacket. “NIGHTWING!” He yelled, voice echoing through the night sky.

But the vigilante didn’t stop, just kept on running, cackling as he went.   
As soon as all the snow was out of Jason’s clothing, he took off into the night after his ridiculous boyfriend.

“I’m going to get my revenge, I hope you know that.” He said into the com.

“If you can catch me first.” Dick taunted back.

“Oh, I will.” Jason promised, using that as motivation to pick up speed.

Dick had gotten a pretty good head start, but Jason was close to catching up. He liked to think that he was faster, but in reality, Dick was more than likely _letting_ Jason get close. The freaking nerd genuinely wanted to have a full blown snowball fight.

As he ran across one of the rooftops, Jason reached over and scooped up some snow in his gloved hand. Still on the move, he packed it into a snowball, aimed, and then sent it sailing through the air as hard as he could.

It hit Dick in the leg, the impact forcing the acrobat to stop running. He turned, a look of shock on his face as he meant Jason’s gaze. A look of shock that quickly turned into a pleased smile. _Fucker._

Dick bent over, gathering snow in his hands and mashing it together into a ball. He lobbed it at Jason, but he was quicker and dodged it easily. Wanting to get closer, Jason headed for the roof Dick was on.  
As he landed he watched Dick make more snowballs, building up a pile. Jason took it as another chance to get him, so he scooped up some more snow and threw it, hitting Dick square in the chest.

“Hood, you have to wait!” Dick whined, feigning annoyance.

“I said I was going to get my revenge, so consider this it!” Jason said, then threw another snowball at Dick.

“That’s it!” Dick shouted, before chucking his pre-made snowballs at Jason in full force.

“Yeah, it’s on!” Jason said, trying his best to dodge the relentless attacks.

An all-out snowball fight started up between the two vigilantes. Lobs of half-packed snow flew across the roof, each man hurriedly trying to nail the other.

It ended when Dick, _out of nowhere_ , came running at Jason at full speed, knocking him down, and pinning him to the rooftop.

“What the fuck?!” Jason gasped, staring up at Dick’s face.

Dick just laughed, grinning down at Jason.

“You’re crazy.” Jason sighed.

“Yeah, sometimes.” Dick agreed with a sigh of his own, then rolled right off of him.

Dick was then lying down in the snow next to Jason, flat on his back. At first, Jason was a little confused, until Dick began to move his arms and legs back and forth repeatedly.

“Snow angels? Really, Dick?” Jason asked, exasperated.

“It’s fun! C’mon, Jay! Join me!”

Jason pushed himself up into a sitting position, “No way. Too cold.” He said as he began to brush off the snow that was clinging to him.

“Please?” Dick asked, looking up and over at him.

“I’m not dressed properly. And it’s ridiculous.”

Dick was quiet for a moment, but then… “I’ll help you warm up when we get home...” He trailed off.

“What? How are you- oh. _Oh._ ”

Jason debated for a moment, but “Eh, fuck it.” He muttered, then fell back against the roof, and began to mirror Dick’s motions. He was making a fucking snow angel.

Dick chuckled. “Anything for good sex.”

“Anything for good sex.” Jason agreed, hoping that Dick wasn’t going to make him wait _too_ long. He _really was_ getting cold, if he had to lay down in the snow for much longer, he’d be begging for some shared body heat.


	10. Meet Me Under The Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick "forces" Jason into going to Bruce's big Christmas party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've fall a bit behind. Hopefully I'll have the last two parts up later today! For now I'm off to bed!
> 
> Merry Christmas!!!

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this.” Jason grumbled, fidgeting with the tie draped around his neck.

Dick sighed as he moved forward, swatting Jason’s hands away. “I’m not making you do anything, Jay.” He said as he began to tie Jason’s tie for him. It was red and green stripes, Dick’s was red and white. He’d picked them out especially for this evening. The goal was to show some festiveness.

“You gave me those goddam puppy eyes, Dick. You _know_ I have a hard time refusing you when you use those.” Jason said, eyes narrowed and an obvious pout across his lips.

After the tie was neatly knotted, Dick smoothed it out, running his hand down Jason’s chest. He took a step back and looked Jason up and down. “Mmm, I must say, you sure do clean up nicely, Mr. Todd.” He hummed appreciatively.

Jason’s frown instantly turned upside down as he completely closed the distance between them with one giant step. “Not as well as you do, Mr. Grayson.” Jason whispered in his ear huskily, the sound and words sending a shiver down Dick’s spine.

While Dick may not have agreed completely with Jason’s counter-statement, he’d definitely knew the man’s whispered words to be genuine. The reason Jason was having such a hard time tying his tie was because he was too busy openly staring at every angle of Dick. And yeah, Dick had noticed, could practically _feel_ Jason’s eyes on him, even when his back was turned.

But _damn_ did Jason make a tux look good. Dick thought that Jason looked good anytime, anywhere, but tonight…well, Dick had a feeling that he was going to have a hard time keeping his hands to himself this evening.

“Seriously, Dickie. I say we skip this shindig tonight. Seeing you all dressed up is giving me all kinds of ideas on much better ways we could spend our evening.” Jason continued, a look of hunger in his eyes.

Dick pushed him away, because _fuck_ , indulging in those ideas was tempting…

“We have to, or at least _I_ have to go. C’mon Jay, its Christmas Eve.” Dick said, trying to convince _himself_ that they needed to go to this party.

Jason crossed his arms, quirking an eyebrow up. “And what if I just want to spend my Christmas Eve with you? What’s so bad about that?” he demanded, stepping into Dick’s space again.

“ _Jason!_ ” Dick whined, frowning up at the younger man. “Stop it! I promised Bruce I’d go.”

Jason rolled his eyes, like he did anytime Dick mentioned an obligation that had to do with Bruce Wayne.

“Tim, Steph, Cass, Damian, Babs, they’ll all be there too. We _have_ to go.” Dick insisted.

“Yeah, them and a million strangers. Dick we’re going to see the family tomorrow anyway.”

Dick groaned. Why were Jason’s counter-arguments _so good_?

“We need to leave. Now. Right now.” Dick said instead, grabbing his jacket. If they didn’t leave now, Jason would convince Dick to stay in.

“Whatever.” Jason muttered, grabbing his own coat. “I still think this is bullshit, though. What the fuck was Bruce thinking? Hosting a fucking fancy-as-fuck Christmas party on Christmas Eve? Bullshit.”

Dick let out a sigh of relief, pleased that Jason was done putting up a fight. “It won’t be that bad, promise Jay.”

“Don’t make a promise you can’t keep, Dickiebird.” Jason shot back.

“I promise, I’ll make it worth your while.” Dick assured him.

***

 

As Dick laughed along to a joke that wasn’t the least bit funny, he found himself wishing he’d just given into Jason in the first place.  
The party itself wasn’t necessarily bad, but some of the people were insufferable. Dick had never been comfortable at these big socialite events, but over the years he’d learned how to put up a mask of charm that had the repercussion of having Gotham’s richest flocking in his direction. When they left, more came. It was a vicious and never ending cycle.

He’d lost Jason a little while ago, and that’s what was bothering him the most. He had wanted Jason to come to spend time with him. How was Dick so stupid to think they’d have an opportunity _here_?

He just excused himself from a couple of women when a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. On instinct, his body tensed up, silently prepping for a fight. When he saw that it was Jason though, he instantly relaxed.

Dick smiled, genuinely this time. “Oh, Jay. Thank god! I-“ He stopped, jawing slamming shut once he caught the look on Jason’s face. He was _furious._ Like, Red Hood about to kill someone furious. _Not good_.

Jason pulled him away, out of the crowd. Confused, Dick let himself be dragged along.

They stopped in a doorway just outside the large room.

Dick opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but Jason beat him to it.

“I can’t do it anymore, Dick. I cannot sit there for another moment and watch them fawn all over you. The way they _look_ at you, the way they _touch_ you. It makes me sick, makes me _angry._ Dick I swear, if I have to watch another one of those rich assholes try and cop a feel, I might kill someone.” Jason was shaking, and _fuck._ He was really upset about this.

“Jason-“ Dick started, but the words died on his tongue as he caught sight of a blur of red and green above Jason’s head.

Smiling, Dick reached up and cradled Jason’s head between his hands, then pulled him down into a kiss.   
Jason was frozen at first, probably not expecting it, but he responded instantly, took over altogether, in fact. His arms wrapped tightly around Dick’s waist, pulling him in until they were pressed together with no space between. Their lips slid together smoothly, gliding over one another, until Jason began to nudge Dick’s apart. He bit down on Dick’s lower lip _hard_ , hands gripping his jacket tightly. He was being _rough._

Dick’s eyes flew open in surprise, only to flutter closed a moment later, as Jason released his lip from between his teeth, resorting to gently nipping. At this point, Dick’s hands had slid from Jason’s face down and around his neck, holding on for dear life, it seemed. He didn’t want the kissing to end…but they _were_ in public.

The thought, reluctantly, forced Dick to pull away. Jason growled, _actually growled,_ the sound coming from deep in his throat.

“Jay, we’re still in public.”

“That can change at any moment. Besides, you initiated that, Dickface.”

Dick rolled his eyes. “Well one of us had to.”

“What are you talking about?” Jason asked, scowling.

“Look up.” Jason did, and his cheeks colored lightly. “Ever had a kiss under mistletoe before?” Dick asked, grinning.

Jason was quiet for a moment, just staring up at the plant. “Well,” He sighed “Now I have.”

Dick’s grin widened at that. He was Jason’s first kiss under mistletoe? _Hell yes!_

“Seriously though,” Jason continued. “We should go grab a room upstairs. Like now.”

“Jason we are not doing that.”

“Why the fuck not?”

“The party-“

“Fuck the party! I told you, I can’t watch it anymore. I’ll explode.” Jason cut him off, on the verge of angry once again.

“Then don’t leave me side.” Dick took his hand as he said the words. “Besides, that kiss was pretty steamy. I’m sure quite a few got an eyeful.”

Jason smirked. “Good,” He said “Because you are _mine._ ”

Dick smiled as he dragged Jason back into the room full of people. “I wouldn’t want to belong to anyone else.” He hummed, leaning against the larger man.

“I mean it though, we really should go up and grab a room. That kiss was only the start-“

Dick groaned, but couldn’t fight the affectionate smile playing at his lips.

“We can go to my old room, fulfill all my teenage fantasies.” Jason suggested, waggling his eyebrows up and down.

Dick smacked him lightly on the arm. “No.”

It was Jason’s turn to groan. “You’re no fun.”

“At the moment.” Dick countered with a cheeky smile _full_ of promise.

Jason grinned.


	11. Here Comes Santa Claus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Dick are able to escape Bruce's Christmas Eve party, but at a price. Patrol isn't very fun in the cold, especially when there's no criminals to stop...or so they think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so mad at myself. I was hoping to get this out earlier, and then the last part, but apparently I can't write and hang with the family simultaneously. I'll try and work on the last part later today, but it might not be up until tomorrow. I love writing, but family is important, especially around the holidays.  
> Hope everyone had an amazing Christmas! And if you don't celebrate, well, I still hope your day was nice :)

It looked like they’d be getting a v _ery_ white Christmas in Gotham this year. It was nearing midnight, and the snow fell heavy from the sky in thick, cold, flakes.

Jason shivered against the cold wind. “Fuck this.” He muttered, rubbing his hands up and down his arms, trying to create warmth from the friction.

“We could’ve stayed at the party instead.” Dick informed him cheerily, before jumping over to the next rooftop.

“Fuck _that!_ ” Jason spat, images of Gotham’s ‘finest’ all over Dick, flashing through his head. Dick chuckled.

“Still, I don’t get why we’re out patrolling right now. It’s Christmas Eve. Even the criminals take it easy during the holidays.”

Dick shrugged. “You know Bruce, paranoid as always. Trust me, if he wasn’t still hosting a party, he’d be out himself.”

“It’s almost midnight, ‘Wing. When the fuck are the socialites going to give it a rest?” Jason grumbled, annoyed and freezing.

“Well, maybe they’re afraid to hit the road. The snow _did_ pick up quite a bit. Betcha the roads aren’t too safe to drive on right now.” Dick hummed, staring up at the night sky, watching the snowfall, much like how he had been since the first night it started.

“What a nightmare.” Jason muttered, kicking up some snow. He’d been feeling aggressive all night, he had to take some of it out on _something._

“Could be worse. We could still be stuck at that Christmas party.” Dick, ever the optimist.

“Could be better.” Jason countered. “I could be home, curled up in bed sleeping.” _With you._

“Won’t argue with you there.” Dick said, before letting out a yawn.

Jason frowned from behind the helmet. “This definitely wasn’t what I had in mind when I thought of us leaving the party.” His ideal plan was much better than running around in the cold for criminals who opted to stay in for the night. “And hell, ‘Wing. I can already tell that by the time we get home you’re going to pass right out. My hopes of continuing where we left off under that mistletoe die further, every time you yawn.”

“Sorry, Hood.” He mumbled around _another_ yawn. “Can’t help it.”

He really did look tired, exhausted even.

“Screw this. The city is exceptionally quiet tonight, let’s go home.” Jason said.

“No, we should stay out a little longer. Technically it’s still early for Gotham’s standards.” Dick said, shaking his head. “Besides, maybe we’ll get to see Santa.” Dick joked as he looked out at the city. He let out a tired sigh a moment later. “C’mon, we’d better keep moving.”

Jason groaned, but followed the older man onwards.

Just like he’d suspected, there weren’t any crimes being committed. It was near silent, except for the whipping wind, and an occasional car filled with a family daring enough to venture home, from a relative’s probably, in this storm.

Jason was about to re-suggest that they hightail it home. Not only was Dick looking like he needed sleep ASAP, but he also looked freezing. Thermal suit or not, it was fucking cold out. Snowflakes had been getting stuck in his hair all night, but it was getting to the point where nearly his entire head was white. The snow was coming down harder as the night dragged on.

Before he could open his mouth though, he caught sight of an unusual figure on a rooftop across the street, a few buildings away.

“Hood, did you see that?” Dick called out, over the whirling snow.

“I thought Santa wasn’t real!” Jason yelled back.

The figure had only caught his eye because of the big, bright red suit.

“Santa Claus has come to town.” He heard Dick say.

“What the fuck.” Jason had thought he’d seen it all.

“We’d better check this out!” Dick yelled, instantly shooting a line over.

As Jason himself made it over and landed on the roof, Dick was looking around in confusion. “Where’d he go?”

“I don’t see a chimney anywhere.” Jason said. “Santa’s supposed to be magical, yeah? Maybe he poofed himself in the building to deliver presents to all the good little boys and girls.”

“Hood. You and I both know that that wasn’t actually Santa Claus.”

“Lighten up, Nightwing. It’s Christmas.”

Joking aside, it definitely was strange that this guy just disappeared so quickly.

Dick began to rub his temples, mask scrunching up as he closed his eyes. “Maybe we should call it a night. I think we’re seeing things. Or, at least I am, I’m so tired.” Dick sighed.

 _Of course_. All night Jason had wanted this, but now…well. He knew what he saw. That gaudy bright red coat was _not_ a figment of his imagination, dammit.

And sure enough, a startled cry sounded. Both men whipped their heads to the side to see a man dressed up as Santa Claus, cheap fake beard and all. He even had a sack, full of who even knows, thrown over his shoulder.

“Well shit!” Jason cried, stepping closer. “I don’t believe it! Santa _is_ real, Nightwing!”

“And what is Santa doing out in this storm?” Dick asked curiously, also taking a step forward, positioning himself into a fighting stance.

“D-delivering…presents.” The man stammered, staring at them with wide, frightened eyes.

Jason cocked his head to the side. “They why do you look so guilty, Santa?”

“F-fuck it!” The man cried. “Take it! I’m sorry, just take it!” He threw his sack at Nightwing, then tried to bolt, but Jason was quicker. He grabbed the man by the collar of his coat, preventing him from disappearing again.

“I don’t think so, buddy.” Jason growled, dragging him back.

“Yeah, you aren’t going anywhere.” Dick said, walking towards them with the sack. “You’re going to tell us exactly where you stole each of these items, and then we’re taking you to the police.”

And, suddenly, Dick was playing Santa…sort of. They pulled the stolen items out of the bag, and with a gun pointed to his back, they made him direct them back to all the homes he’d stolen from. Dick would sneak back in, quiet as a mouse, Jason was sure, and place the presents back underneath the Christmas trees.

The safety on the gun was still on, but the man was so shaken from being caught, he didn’t even notice.

Luckily, they’d caught the guy before he could hit up too many places, and the job of returning what was stolen didn’t take as long as they thought it would. Soon enough, they had the man zip-tied in front of the precinct, with a little note attached.  
Dick had even left an anonymous call so the man would be left out in the cold for too long, and then they were on their way home.

Just as Jason predicted, Dick flopped right into bed, eyes closed, not even bothering to take off the uniform.

Jason rid himself of his own clothes, and then helped Dick out of his. Once they were both undressed, Jason pulled the covers over them, and dragged Dick up against his chest. Dick snuggled in closer, letting out a content little noise.

“Merry Christmas, Jay.” Dick mumbled tiredly.

Jason glanced over at the clock, _3:17 am_ , and sure enough, it was December twenty fifth.

“Yeah, Merry Christmas, Dick.” Jason whispered, before pressing a kiss to the older man’s forehead.


	12. Merry Christmas, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Christmas Day for the two lovebirds!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, part 12 is finally here! I'm so sorry about it being two days late. This was meant to be written and posted by the 25th, and here I am, posting on the 27th (Happy Birthday to me!).
> 
> FYI: This part has a lot of references to some other parts, in case you haven't been reading them all. It shouldn't be too confusing though.
> 
> Well, enjoy!

The alarm clock sounded its annoyingly consistent beeping. Dick could _feel_ Jason’s groan, with how tightly they were pressed together in bed. He tried to move, to turn the alarm off, but he was tangled up in all that was Jason. As he struggled, the younger man only tightened his arms.

“Jay, you’ve got to let go, so I can turn off the alarm.” Dick said groggily. Reluctantly, Jason released him. And as soon as he was free, he reached over and hit the button.

With the beeping gone, the apartment was nearly silent. All that could be heard was the sounds of both Jason and Dick’s breathing, along with the soft rustle of sheets every time one of them moved.  

Dick sat up, rubbing at his tired eyes. He glanced down at Jason, who had his face buried in his pillow. Dick smiled fondly, then ran his fingers gently through Jason’s hair, unconsciously giving the most attention to the stark white streak.

When he pulled his hand away, Jason let out quiet groan. “Don’t stop.” He muttered into the pillow. Dick grinned, but didn’t continue like he was told.

After a few moments of waiting, Jason finally lifted his face from the pillow. His hair was a rumpled mess and his eyes were droopy. He looked so adorable, Dick couldn’t help but surge forward and capture the younger man’s lips in a kiss.

Jason made a surprised little noise at first, but eagerly returned the kiss after a moment of recovery. And then, Jason flipped them around, shoving Dick onto his back, and straddling his waist.

Dick gasped, but before he could even _think_ of uttering a word, Jason was pressing their mouths together once again, more roughly this time though, with teeth clanking together and dragging across lips. Dick ran his hands through Jason’s hair as their mouths clashed, and Jason let out a _lovely_ little moan. The sound satisfying to hear.

“Merry…Christmas…Jason.” Dick breathed out between kisses.

Jason pulled back, and just stared at Dick, an unreadable look upon his face.

“What?” Dick asked, eyebrows scrunching up in confusion.

“You said that before we went to bed.” Jason replied, cocking his head to the side.

“I did?” Dick asked, racking his brain for that specific moment in his memory.

“Yeah, right before we went to sleep. You were exhausted…” Jason trailed off, glancing away.

Dick slid his hands down from Jason’s hair to cup his face in his palms. “Well, there’s no harm in saying it again, yeah?”

“Guess not.” Jason mumbled.

Grinning, Dick flipped them back to their original position, then leaned down and pressed a kiss to Jason’s forehead, making a wet smacking sound as he pulled away.

“So, Merry Christmas, again.”

He bounced off the bed, then walked over to the window, stretching as he went.

Gotham appeared to be completely covered in powdery white snow, the streets, the buildings, everything. It was one of the whitest Christmases Dick had ever seen.   
He pressed his hands against the glass and stared out in wonder.

“Dick, get your ass back in bed!” Jason growled out the command.

Dick spun around to face him. “Jason! It’s Christmas. We can’t stay in bed all day!”

“Why not?” Jason asked, completely serious.

Dick sighed, trying to remain patient. “Christmas is a time to be with family, and we’re going over to the manor today. We have to get ready soon.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “We were there last night.”

“I barely saw any of the family last night! And then Bruce asked us to go patrol while he played host, so that totally doesn’t count.”

“Whatever you say, Dickie.” Jason grumbled, falling back into the pillows, not even bothering to continue putting up a fight.

“C’mon Little Wing, time to get up!” Dick grinned enthusiastically, trying to physically drag Jason out of their bed. Jason groaned, but let him.

***

Having the entire family together on Christmas, was a wonderful feeling that burned a pleasant warmth in Dick’s chest. There was just something really special about being surrounded by people he loved and cared for.  
It was amazing, how much Dick’s “family” had changed and grown over the years. Of course in the very beginning it was his parents and the circus, and then it was just he, Bruce and Alfred. He remembered spending a few Christmases with the Titans, and then spending them back at the manor.   
Each of these Christmases were very special, in their own way, but this Christmas…Dick felt different. He felt lighter, happier, and definitely more festive.

His brighter mood could be attributed to many different things, but Dick was certain he knew the main reason, and that was Jason Peter Todd.  
The two had been officially together for less than a year, and this was the first Christmas Dick had ever spent with the man. It all felt like a really big deal to Dick. This was important, it _meant something._ Or maybe it just showed how badly Dick had fallen.

 

They’d exchanged gifts already, everyone seeming to be quite pleased with their presents. But, there were still two more to give…

“What’s this?” Damian demanded, eyes narrowed at the box that Dick was handing him.

“Yeah, I thought you already gave us our presents?” Tim questioned in mild confusion, as Jason handed him a very similar box.

Dick and Jason exchanged a glance. “Well,” Dick sighed, smiling. “This is a different kind of gift.”

Both Damian and Tim each raised an eyebrow, but reluctantly began to open in, tearing away the wrapping paper. Once they pulled the lid from the box, each had their own reaction to what was inside.   
Tim’s face turned red, and Damian looked ready to draw his sword.

“Is this some sort of joke?!” The younger demanded, yanking out the original Robin costume, pixie boots and scaly underpants, of course, included.

Dick smiled sadly. “No, Little D. It’s not a joke, I promise you. We aren’t giving you this to wear. We’re giving it to you as a symbol. A symbol of officially passing the Robin mantle down.”

Dick saw a flash of _something_ in Bruce’s eyes when he glanced up.

Tim’s jaw was hanging open in shock for a moment, and Dick was pretty sure that the kid’s eyes were watering a little bit. And then, he was throwing himself at Dick, and before he could protest, Jason too.

“You guys…this is, this is great! Oh man, this really means a lot, thank you!” Yeah, Tim’s eyes were definitely watery, and as he spoke, he was looking at Jason.

Dick smiled. Of course he’d look at Jason. Jason was the Robin Tim idolized as a kid, and the one who hadn’t ever really been accepting of Tim as his “replacement”. The fact that Jason was in on this was a pretty big deal to Tim.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever kid. But, just so you both know. You’re not _really_ an official Robin until you patrol in it.” Jason said, grinning mischievously.

Dick rolled his eyes. “Ignore him, guys.”

Once things settled down a bit after that big “gift” reveal, Damian quietly came over to Dick and Jason.

“Grayson, Todd. I- I’m sorry, for how I reacted, I didn’t realize-“

Dick cut him off. “No worries Little D, it was understandable. Jason and I _are_ exactly the kind of guys that _would_ pull a prank like you were thinking.”

“Well, either way. I’d like to thank you, and inform you that I am appreciative.” Damian said quietly, then launched himself at Dick, giving him a quick hug.

He glanced at Jason warily, for a moment. “You don’t have to hug me, if you don’t want to.” Jason told him.

But, reluctantly, he threw himself at Jason, giving him an even quicker hug, and then retreating away. Dick grinned at the look of surprise on his boyfriend’s face.

A throat cleared, and they both turned to find Bruce standing in front of them.

“That was…nice. What you two did.” He said, clutching his glass of eggnog tightly.

Dick’s grin softened, and he looked at Jason. “It was actually Jason’s idea.” He said, and Jason’s face instantly reddened.

Bruce nodded with a small, but very _real_ smile. “Well, I’m proud of you both.”

 

***

 

Despite his previous grievances, Jason had to admit that he could get used to the idea of actually celebrating Christmas. Or maybe that was just Dick finally rubbing off on him.

Either way, going to the manor ended up being quite enjoyable. And Alfred’s cooking was always a plus, he went all out during the holidays. Their Christmas dinner had been spectacular, and he’d had to sit for a good hour before he could move again, he was so stuffed.

The best part, by far, however, was definitely every moment spent with Dick.

They trudged into their apartment building, arms full of gifts. Figuring out how to unlock the door when they got up was a struggle, but Jason managed, somehow.

They got in and set the stuff on the table. Dick began sorting through his, Jason left his stuff, opting to flop down on the couch instead.

“Hey, Jay!” Dick called out, a moment later.

“Hmmm?”

“I think I might have dropped one of my things down in the lobby.”

“What was it?” Jason asked, sitting up.

“The watch, that Bruce gave me.”

“Well shit, that’s not good.” Jason said, raising his eyebrows. It was a very expensive watch, of course. Someone probably saw it and snatched it up right away.

“Would you…would you mind going to getting it for me?” Dick asked, playing up the puppy eyes. _Fucker._

Jason thought about telling him to go himself, but it was Christmas, after all. “Fine.” He sighed.

“Thank you! You’re the best!” Dick grinned.

“I’m well aware.” Jason muttered, heading back out.

The elevator opened up to the first floor, and sure enough, near the front entrance sat the box the watch came in. Jason sighed, shaking his head as he picked the item up. Sometimes Dick could be so careless. The box, however, felt pretty light. When he opened it, it was empty. “Dammit.” Jason muttered, running a hand through his hair.

With a sigh, and the box in hand, he got back on the elevator, prepping for having to give the bad news to Dick.

He swung their door open, and the lights were off, aside from the various lights strung across the room. And the tree- _holy fuck._

Jason slammed the door shut, and quickly locked it. He was practically drooling at the lovely present waiting for him underneath the tree.  
It was his amazingly sexy boyfriend, laying down on his side, head propped up by his arm. And he was completely naked, aside from a bright red bow, wrapped around his body.

“Fuck.” Jason said, slowly approaching the tree.

“Like what you see?” Dick asked cheekily, looking up at him through his thick lashes with lust filled eyes.

Jason nodded. “Did you plant the watch box?”

Dick grinned. “Maybe…”

Jason tossed the box to the side, then dropped down to his knees in front of Dick.

“Merry Christmas, Baby.” Dick whispered, as Jason began to trace the red ribbon with his hands. And then, he pounced.

He swooped Dick up into his arms, and carried his bow-clad body to the bedroom.

Yeah, Christmas was _good._ Jason could definitely get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's a wrap! I had such a good time writing all of these, and I really hope they were enjoyable to read! This has been such a help in getting me back into writing. That being said, please, please, PLEASE send some prompts my way! I've got a jaydick story I've been working on for a couple months, but it's been a bit of a slow process. I think getting prompts would really help kick my butt into gear and keep me writing.
> 
> So, I'm on Tumblr for those of you who don't know. My url is bat-pan. So if you've got a prompt for me, please message me over there! 
> 
> Also, as it's the holiday season, I'd like to wish you all a happy holiday, and a happy new year!

**Author's Note:**

> So I know it's a big belief that Dick can't cook very well, and I'm totally down for it. I, myself, have very minimal cooking skills, but I definitely know how to bake pretty well, so I thought I'd give Dick the same benefit of the doubt.


End file.
